


Humiliation

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Creampie, Dildos, Dry Sex, Face Pissing, Forced Orgasm, Forced Raped, Golden shower, Humiliation, M/M, Metal restrictions, Post-X-Men: Days of Future Past, Public Humiliation, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Telepathic Broadcasting, Telepathy, Tied-Up Charles, big penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toad brings a present for Erik making him possible to destroy his most firce oponent to the goal of mutant domination. Erik wants to save Charles life but to do so...he has to bend him to his will, and make him swich sides.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Xmen_Ongoing](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Xmen_Ongoing) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Just craving some humiliation smut, with implied dubcon or reluctance. Someone makes someone else do something humiliating - maybe something public, and/or with an animal, maybe with cum or piss. Name-calling is great. I'm not against pain, either. Big fans of both Charles and Erik; would like if one or both of them were involved. I don't care who is top or bottom, or even if someone else tops both of them or they top someone else.

Toad the new recruit brought a present black for Erik, the new brotherhood was official, and Magneto was in his best mood possible…he was going to save all this brethren from the Homo sapien.  
-Magneto…I bring you a gift, it was hard to get and I almost got stabbed by a mutant wolf but I got you our greatest enemy- He puts Charles in the middle of the room for all of the mutants to see.  
-Erik?...please Erik release me- Charles begged.  
-Shut up- Toad said slapping him- you will not speak to our leader like that.  
Erik didn’t know what to do, he wanted to help Charles but he had a responsibility to the mutants around him.  
-Now our Lord Magneto will crush this enemy of our and lead us into glory.  
Erik had to quickly think and reacted the most swiftly as he could- Toad, my friend, Charles doesn’t need to be killed, he needs to be corrected in the errors of his way. Nothing that a little torture by me couldn’t fix.  
-Then show us how and in witch way you are planning to torture him.  
Erik quickly unzipped his jeans and took out his big cock- Hold his head Toad- he said in presence of the other mutants of the Brotherhood, they were kind of embarrassed by Erik’s cock size and thickness and that is even so when it wasn’t erect, Toad obeyed him immediately making Charles to face Erik. Erik began pissing all over his face, Charles shout his eyes, the gold liquid dropped all over his long hair and beard and dripped quickly, Erik continued pissing all over him till he was emptied.  
-Like this Toad. Charles need to learn our superiority by submitting to me, but him and only him, all the rest of the mutants who are wrong…yes crush them, except him…he is far too valuable to our cause to be lost with the others who don’t see the error of their ways. Charles will come to his senses. Now take him to my room and strip him down and close the door behind you. And all that I will do to Charles will be broadcasted to your minds thanks to the newly rescued Emma Silverfox.


	2. Chapter 2

-Emma broadcast what happens inside, not the feelings of Charles nor mine…understood?  
-Yes master Lensherr.  
-That’s a good girl.  
Erik entered a room were Charles was already naked in the bed with a blanked covering him.  
-Erik what is the meaning of this?!!-Charles roared.  
Erik forced him to leave the blankets by metallic force, as he restrained Charles hands and pinned them to the bed side. He put a metallic gag so he couldn’t speak.  
-You will bend- he said knowing that Emma started broadcasting what was happening in the room to all the brotherhood members- you will break, you will leave your ways and you will become one of us.- he wanted to say other things to Charles but this was not the time.  
He used his power to insert a metal dildo inside Charles to work him open, without lube, this made Charles face to cry…Erik was breaking inside but he had to continue with this. The metal dildo was making its job in the most painful way it could, Erik could read the painful expression on Charles face, he knew that Charles was breaking not physically but inside…the man’s pride was being destroyed forever.  
Erik pulled his Jeans down and tossed his T-shirt out showing his muscular and perfect body, and his erect, big and large penis, and positioned himself between Charles legs, he lifted them up with metal bars from the bed exposing his hole for him. He knew that his cock wasn’t going to fit there nicely, not even with that metal dildo helping him to stay open.  
He bended over Charles hears and whisper so no one could hear- Sorry- The dildo was pushed the whole way out and pushed his big fat cock inside Charles in one thrust, making Charles to scream in pain and made his eyes to cry like never before, he could feel that Charles blood was the only lubrication that his friend was going to have, that blood was with no doubt provoked by Erik’s brutal way of entering Charles.  
-You will submit, bitch!!!  
He said blinding up and impossible strong pace that would be consider animalistic. Charles was screaming and begging behind the gag but couldn’t let Erik know what the was saying, and if he dared use his telepathy the other girl might broadcast the thought to the hole group and the least thing that he wanted to do is to piss Erik off. The only part that he could feel from down his hips was giving him the most painful sensation that he could ever feel. His best friend and secret love was hurting him was fucking him without sense and making fell so humiliated and degraded to a simple toy or something to be used, he couldn’t possibly describe how bad he was filling.  
Erik’s thrust became more violent and he still was in control of all the metal restrictions in Charles body- You will submit to me bitch!!!...cuz that’s what you are, submit to me!!! Aren’t you enjoying this!!! Charles you whore!!!- He began digging his nails into Charles hips backing his skin and laving big bruises.  
-Yeah fucking yeah!!!!  
Erik pushed the whole length out just to push it in brutally, he didn’t made eye contact with Charles If he did that would break him inside and wouldn’t let him finish. SO he was pushing himself to the edge but he couldn’t reach climax just yet. So he fucked Charles as hard and desperate as he could calling him by names and dirty humiliating him.  
Charles tried to calm Erik but it was of no use, he didn’t even peaked at that’s man’s mind…he couldn’t, he wouldn’t resist to see all the dirty things that that man could have inside his head.  
Erik pushed completely again as he came spilling all his seed inside him, drying his big cock from all the semen they could shoot. Filling Charles hole with cum and blood.  
-Emma end the transmission.  
When he sensed that the telepath stopped broadcasting he collapsed into Charles chest and began crying- I am sorry Charles, I am so sorry…I didn’t want to, I didn’t want to do this to you…never, and not like this. I am sorry Charles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coment and leave a kudo!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Coment and kudo, if you like it.


End file.
